1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compressor, and more particularly, to a compressor having an oil stabilizing member configured to prevent oil stored in an oil storage space from being scattered.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scroll compressor is a compressor configured to compress a refrigerant gas by changing the volume of a compression chamber by use of a pair of scrolls. The scroll compressor is provided with higher efficiency, lower vibration, and lower noise when compared with a reciprocating type compressor or a rotary compressor, and may be provided in lightweight and miniaturized state, and thus is being widely used in a refrigerating cycle apparatus.
The scroll compressor is provided with fixed scroll a compression chamber formed by a fixed scroll accommodated at an inside a closed container and an orbiting scroll configured to turn relative to the fixed scroll. The compression chamber is gradually narrowed toward an inner circumferential side from an outer circumferential side by the revolution of the orbiting scroll. Refrigerant is suctioned from the outer circumferential side of the compression chamber to be compressed, and is discharged from a central portion of the compression chamber to an inside the closed container.
A bearing surface between the fixed scroll and the orbiting scroll as such may be damaged from friction, and thus is lubricated by use of oil. A predetermined amount of oil is stored in the oil storage space positioned at a lower portion of inside the sealed container, and is supplied through an oil flow path of a rotating shaft.
However, in a case when the rotating speed of the compressor is increased, the surface of the oil stored in the oil storage space is not stabilized, and may be scattered upward. The oil scattered upward may be released from the compressor together with the refrigerant, and may circulate through a refrigerant cycle. The oil as such may lower heat exchanging efficiency while accumulated at a heat exchanger, or compression efficiency may be reduced by the oil that is introduced again into the compressor.